Massage or Grope Session?
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: Not many think of England in an erotic light anymore due to his gentlemanly and prudish personality. However there was a time when he was considered to be one of the sexiest nations in the world, what happens when they are suddenly reminded of it… Warnings: Suggestive themes...


Massage or Grope Session?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Summary: Not many think of England in an erotic light anymore due to his gentlemanly and prudish personality. However there was a time when he was considered to be one of the sexiest nations in the world, what happens when they are suddenly reminded of it…

Xx

Xx

* * *

(≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

There was another world conference though quite a few nations skipped out unable to make it either due to other business or did not want to make the trip all the way to America. It was thirty minutes into the meeting with Germany doing his presentation and England was suffering through it.

Though it wasn't because he was bored out of his skull or that a few of the other countries were annoying him. It was due to the knots in his neck, back, and shoulders he gained by working overtime at the office for two weeks straight being practically chained to his desk thus he often slept there.

"_I'm done with all of my current paperwork, but it was murder on my shoulders and neck. Oh my bloody back I'm getting too damn old to be pulling all-nighters_," England thought as he stared blankly ahead.

"Angleterre are you alright? I've been insulting you for five minutes and you haven't reacted," France asked his voice finally reaching England making him snap back into reality.

He noticed everyone had turned their attention on him. Blushing slightly he replied, "I do apologize I have been trapped in my office for a couple of weeks so I'm exhausted."

"You should try one of my energy drinks, Iggy!" America laughed passing him a large can of Monster of which England snorted and pushed it away.

"No thanks I don't want to end up bouncing off the walls like you. Mostly it's my neck and shoulders not to mention my back that are bothering me. I guess that will teach me not to sleep at my desk," England shrugged his shoulders, but quickly stiffened in pain.

France sighed getting out of his seat and stood behind England. "What the hell are you doing, Frog?!" England yelled when he felt the Frenchman's hands on his shoulders.

"Calm yourself mon ami, you look like you need this," France purred in the Briton's ear removing the man's suit jacket and rubbed the slightly younger male's shoulders.

Slowly his muscles relaxed and with a soft moan in relief England's eyes began to droop. "See I know just what you need," France smirked caressing England's neck.

This action earned quite an erotic groan from England, which made everyone pause and watch the island nation.

England's large emerald eyes slipped shut and lean forward so France massage more easily. A peaceful expression came across his face something not many of the countries ever witnessed on the usually cynical nation.

A stroke in between the shoulder blades resulted in a very pleased sigh passing through soft petal-like lips. Smooth caresses in the middle of the back made England moan throatily causing more than a few nations to wiggle uncomfortably in their seats.

Spain and Romano had bright red blushes on their faces, licking their lips at the delicious sight before them as they sat directly in front of the British country. Prussia grinned roguishly and watched while leaning his elbows on the table in attempt not to touch himself.

The colder personalities such as Switzerland and Austria yanked at their tie/cravat trying to remain composed during such a sensual display. Canada on the other hand was trying to calm down his brother America who was practically vibrating in jealous rage, the table cracking under the death grip he held it in.

Japan on the other hand was writing everything down in his notebook while Hungary took pictures giggling using Japan's camera. China just shook his head, trying to look unaffected but the bright red blush gave him away. Russia merely laughed quietly muttering about making England become one with him.

"Lower," England keened breathily making hot flushes come across the nations' faces. Germany had already broken the pen he was clenching tightly in his hand as ink poured all over it.

Uncharacteristically Italy had his eyes open and was looking at England rather lustfully, proving he was indeed The Roman Empire's grandson.

"Anything you want Angleterre," France grinned thoroughly enjoying himself. He placed his hands onto England's lower back and massaged.

"Oh… right there," England sighed melting into France's touch when the Frenchman laid a hand on a particular painful knot, the action received jealous glares.

France tilted his head to England's ear and whispered, "Does it feel good? Do you want more?"

"Yes… more," England purred his eyes opening for the first time since the massage began. His pupils blown wide from pleasure, his irises glittering in the light of the room, and the warm flush on his cheeks made a rather suggestive picture.

The sound of the table breaking snapped everyone out of it. "Hmm, America?" England blinked looking over at his former charge.

England blinked once more gaining focus. "You bloody wanker you broke the sodding table. When are you going to learn to control yourself? I thought you were over this?" England smoothly rose from his seat and smack America over the head for being a destructive idiot.

"I expect you to pay for the damages I don't care if this meeting is taking place in your country you have to assume responsibility," England folded his arms going into lecture mode.

A round of disappointed sighs came most of the audience from England going back to normal.

"Ah I guess they'll be no happy ending then," France pouted looking as if his favorite toy was taken from him.

"Hmm what are you on about? No matter, thanks for the massage I feel a lot better now," England said gratefully to France stretching his arms above his head working out the remaining kinks.

"Ohonhon anytime Angleterre I will be more than happy to help," France grinned. "Though next time we'll have to do it in private it's better if you removed your shirt during a massage," He added slyly.

"Oh I suppose you are right about that," England said thoughtfully nearly everyone sweat dropped at the oblivious man.

Bolting up from his chair America shouted, "He just wanna grope you and see you naked Iggy so as the hero I can't allow it!"

"America if France wanted to grope me he would do so without any sense of subtly. Besides he's seen me with far less clothes on before," England said nonchalantly as people perked up with that bit of information.

Eyes widen in shock America gaped, "W…What?"

"America I've known France for many centuries do you really think that nothing happened between us at least once?" England rolled his eyes. "Now then shall we continue with the meeting?" He added.

"I think we should take a break so everyone can compose themselves," Germany sighed as he noticed ink all over his hand.

Passing Germany a handkerchief England asked, "When did that happened?"

"_Sometime between you moaning in pleasure when France was stroking your neck or when he was caressing your back_," Everyone sans England and France thought sardonically.

"No idea," Germany deadpanned before wiping most of the ink off and offering the cloth back to England who politely told him to keep it.

"It doesn't look like it got onto your clothes, but if it did some club soda will do the trick," England suggested.

Italy suddenly wrapped his arms around one of England's while Romano took the other. "Ve… England why don't you join Romano and I for lunch? We found this really nice Italian restaurant," Italy suggested.

"Yeah we made sure the food was good when we visited here last time. It's made by real Italians none of that American shit they try to pass off as authentic," Romano added.

A meaningful pass between the Italian brothers before locking eyes with England who replied, "I don't see why not besides if I don't make plans I'll end up at McDonalds with America again."

"What?! McDonalds is the best!" America whined knowing he was beaten to having lunch with England.

"Let's go," Italy cheered as he and Romano escorted England out.

Prussia chuckled, "Kesese… Italians sure work fast they'll have England on his back in no time."

"Must you be so vulgar?!" Austria shouted his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Don't act like you didn't want a piece of England's awesome ass when he was moaning. By the way good job Francey pants I thought for sure he was going to knock your teeth in when you began to touch him," Prussia smirked.

Flicking his hair back France said, "Ah mon petit lapin may act hard, but once you know what buttons to press he melts like butter. Let us not forget he was quite the animal in bed during his early Empire and Pirate days."

"Sí I remember when we weren't battling at sea it was in bed," Spain grinned, his eyes glazed over nostalgically.

"Oh will you be providing details?" Hungary asked cheerily her notebook instantly appeared in her hands.

"Come on you better stop this conversation I doubt England will be happy knowing you all are talking about his sex life like this," Switzerland said, luckily his sister was home dealing with some business so he felt more comfortable talking about this.

The Bad Touch Trio looked at each other then turned to the Swiss. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous that the three of us had bed him and you haven't?" France asked.

"What even… Prussia!" America gasped.

"Hey what's wrong with me, I'm awesome once you get a taste of the awesome Prussia you would have thought you died and have gone to heaven!" Prussia shouted thoroughly insulted.

"Enough! I don't want to hear about this any longer!" Germany bellowed.

Prussia snorted, "Relax bruder we all know you have taken England to bed on more than one occasion."

"You too?!" America yelled at the German who was blushing bright red.

"Well a lot of alcohol was involved… we would sometimes watch football together over the years since we have a rivalry going, anyway it is none of anyone's business!" Germany blushed.

Folding his arms and refusing to let the subject drop Prussia continued, "Yeah right West, neither of you could make it to the bed. We all know England has two modes when drunk: sad-sentimental or happy-horny. You always luck out and get the second."

"Lalala I'm not listening!" America put his hands over his ears. Germany rolled his eyes and left the conference room.

"America calm down England is a responsible adult who can make his own decisions we discussed this already," Canada sighed for once being noticed.

"Ai ya can we all just change the subject! In fact I'm going to get some lunch before this break is over," China stood up from his seat.

Russia chuckled innocently, "Sour grapes because things did not work out, da?"

China froze in the doorway for a moment then continued to leave, but not before saying one thing, "His accent is hot, aru."

That statement made the Bad Touch Trio laugh. "At least he is honest," Spain snickered.

"You have no room to talk Russia I haven't heard anything about the two of you," America glared at the Russian.

"Kolkolkol, England is a private person he would not appreciate me spreading _our_ business," Russia replied.

"No way, he wouldn't have slept with you!" America yelled. Russia merely smiled without answering as he left the room. America shuddered in rage, did nearly everyone he knew slept with his former brother and not so secret crush.

America could only imagine what the Italian brothers were doing with England. "I have to stop them!" America shouted and raced out the door.

Unfortunately he was too late…

[In a hotel room]

"You know I should have seen this coming…" England sighed as Romano was doing his best to place love bites all over the Brit's neck while Italy was nipping at his ears.

"You're unbelievably dense when it comes to these things, now just relax and let us go to work," Romano purred pulling England into kiss guaranteed to steal his breath.

Xx

Xx

* * *

(≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

The End…

Author's Note: A little one-shot experiment into the world of Hetalia. A series I love so much, but never created a story for until now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
